janascenesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankie Stein
Fstein.jpg|Frankie Stein in cartoon form Frankie.jpg|Frankie Stein dotdfrankie.jpg|Dawn Of The Dance Frankie Stein gbfrankie.jpg|Gloom Beach Frankie Stein 2011frankie.jpg|2011 Frankie Stein homeickfrankie.jpg|Home Ick Frankie Stein datmfrankie.jpg|Day At The Maul Frankie Stein Frankie Stein's biography Age: I'm 15...days that is. Killer Style: My friends say I have the perfect figure for fashion. I’m not really sure what that means yet, but they’ve taken me shopping for some scary cute clothes that are absolutely to die for. Freaky Flaw: Sometimes my stitches come loose at the worst possible moments. Like the day my arm flew off at fearleading tryouts and landed right in front of the most creeparific guy at Monster High. I was mortalfied. Pet: Watzit. I’m not sure all of the things he’s made from but Watzit’s pet license is 10 pages long. Favorite Activity: Since I’m only 15 days old I don’t really have a favorite yet! I want to experience everything before I have to choose. Biggest Pet Peeve: Every morning when I come upstairs my father insists on grinning and shouting, “It’s alive! Favorite School Subject: History. It’s great because it helps me to understand where my friends are coming from. Least Favorite School Subject: Swimming. I tend to short out and say silly things when I get wet. Favorite Color: Black and white stripes. Favorite Food: Because I’m only 15 days old, everything I’ve tried so far is the best thing ever! BFFS: Draculaura and Clawdeen Frankie Stein's diary. 'June 30th' So Mom and Dad think that I should keep a diary to help sort out everything I'm feeling. Since I'm only a few days old I'm not sure where to even start. Right now I'm feeling happy, sad, confused, enlightened, worried, hopeful and hungry all at the same time. Is this normal? 'July 15th' The most amazing thing happened today! It rained! I know everybody has seen rain before, but this was my first time and I got so excited that I ran through the house yelling for everyone to come see it. Dad came bolting up from the lab and was rather unhappy to find out I had made such a big deal out of it. "Mary Shelley's ghost, Frankie, I thought there were villagers with torches outside!" I guess I must've looked either surprised or sad 'cause Dad gave me a big hug and said he was sorry he yelled. I wanted to go out and play in it, but Dad said he thought that might cause me to short out. Mom came to the rescue with an umbrella, rubber boots and a raincoat. It was wonderful and Dad even came out in his lab coat and boots to show me how to stomp puddles! Does life get any better than this? 'July 16th' I feel like I've got so much to learn between now and when school starts. What if I get excited about something that is just a normal, everyday occurrence, like the rain, and everybody laughs at me? Should I just be quiet and pretend I've seen it all before? I'm not even sure if that's possible for me, since everything is just so completely scary cool right now! 'July 17th' Okay, so one thing I have learned in my short life is that I am not a morning person. My dad is though and he insists on yelling "It's alive!" every time I come upstairs for breakfast. Unfortunately, I don't think he's going to stop doing that anytime soon, because when he finally stops laughing, he slaps his knee and says, "That just never gets old." Is it too soon for me to decide that breakfast is overrated? 'August 23rd' We went on our first family trip today...to The Maul! I was really excited, but also really nervous. Dad took the long way there and drove by Monster High to show me where I'd be going to school, which made me even more nervous, so that by the time we got to The Maul, I was a total casketcase. I almost asked Dad to take me home, but I went in anyway. We all had lunch at the food corpse and then Mom took me shopping while Dad went to look for some neck bolt polish. The first place Mom took me was her favorite store, but all the outfits sort of looked like old wedding dresses. I really didn't want to hurt Mom's feelings and I didn't tell her this, but I wouldn't have been caught alive in most of those clothes. I guess Mom must have sensed that I wasn't very excited 'cause we didn't stay there very long. As we were leaving the store, we ran into Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura. Mom introduced me to them and said we were shopping for school clothes. Clawdeen looked at the store and started to say something, but Draculaura accidentally hit her with the umbrella she was carrying and said, "Mrs. Stein, if you would like us to show Frankie some of the places we shop, we'd be happy to do that." Fortunately, Mom said yes and mentioned something about finding Dad before he made it to the laboratory supply store. Clawdeen and Draculaura took me around to all the scary cool stores and told me all about Monster High. It was like we had known each other forever. Draculaura is soooooo nice and Clawdeen Wolf is so confident and funny. While we were shopping, I confessed I wasn't sure what kind of styles would look good on me. Draculaura and Clawdeen both started laughing and I thought I'd said something wrong. Then they both put an arm around me and Clawdeen said, "Ghoulfriend, with your figure, you shouldn't be wondering how good a style looks on you, but how bad you'll make it look on anyone else who wears it." Draculaura even invited me to try out for the fearleading squad. I was too excited to tell her I didn't know what that was, but it sounded like fun. By the time Mom and Dad came to find me, I didn't want to leave. I'm so glad I stuck it out and didn't ask Dad to take me home. 'August 24th' Didn't see Dad very much today. He's been working on a special project in his lab and he said I'm not allowed to see what it is yet. I asked Mom if I was getting a new sister or brother and she almost choked on the coffinccino she was drinking. "Karloff's crypt, sweetheart, whatever gave you that idea?" I heard Mom telling Dad about it later and it sounded like they were laughing. I wonder if other teenage monsters have parents who do odd things? 'August 26th' I got into my first fight with my parents today and they sent me to my room! I couldn't believe it! I must be the only monster that this has ever happened to. So what happened was Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura called to invite me to a moonlight party on the beach. I said yes without asking Mom and Dad first and I was so excited that I ran upstairs to tell them and they said NO! "We're sorry, dear, but we already have plans to do something as a family. You should have asked us first." I told them that all the monsters that would be in my class at Monster High would be there having a scary good time and that I had already told Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura that I could go and it just wasn't fair that I wouldn't be able to and then water started running down my cheeks! I didn't know what to do and thought maybe I'd somehow broken my eyes. Dad and Mom gave me a hug, which I didn't want at first, and told me it wasn't my eyes, but my heart that broke a little bit, but it was okay 'cause hearts still work even when they break. Then they told me that the water was tears and that it was very unusual for a monster to be able to cry and that made me even more special. I had to call Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura back and let them know I couldn't go, but they told me it was okay and that the next time they would tell me ahead of time so I could make sure Mom and Dad didn't have plans. I guess I still have a lot to learn, but at least I've got good parents and friends to help me with the lessons. 'August 28th' This morning Dad revealed his special project...a new pet he made just for me! It's really cute and sweet and it's not exactly a dog or a cat or a fish, but more like a combination of everything. Dad told me that he took the best qualities of all the best pets and put them together. It barks like a dog, purrs like a kitten, swims like a fish, has spikes like a dragon, and eats bananas like a monkey. I'm going to call it Watzit. Dad said its pet license is, like, ten pages long and the monster vet wasn't even sure where to begin the examination. I don't care though. Watzit slept at the foot of my bed and purred me to sleep. I love my life. 'September 1st' I had to get stitches today. Well, I guess I should really say new stitches. I was throwing a ball for Watzit and I heard rrrrrrripppp as the ball went one way and my arm went the other! I know that sounds terrible, but it didn't really hurt. It was kind of embarrassing though and I was really glad that no one was around to see it. Watzit brought the ball and my arm back and I went inside to see if Dad could fix it. Mom was not very happy with Dad and told him that he needed to work on his knot-tying skills. Dad showed me how to stitch my arm back on and then gave me an emergency sewing kit to carry with me in case it happened when he wasn't around. I really hope this doesn't happen in front of my friends or I'll be mortalfied. 'September 6th' I got my first letter in the mail today! It was my class schedule and a note welcoming me to Monster High. I think I'm more nervous now than I was before that first day at The Maul. It's okay though because I know I'm getting ready to start my next great adventure and I just can't wait to get started! San Diego Comic Con Frankie Stein's diary My First Day Ever As remembered by me. Frankie Stein June 26th 12:01am MST(Monster Standard Time) Ow-Ow-Ow! Brain freeze! Uh, can I get up now? Cause this bed is really uncomfortable, these straps are cutting off my circulation, and someone has dressed me in really ugly clothes. I don’t know how I know they’re ugly but yikes are they scary and not in a good way. Mom is crying and telling me how beautiful I am. While my dad is running around like a crazy person shouting, “It’s alive!” It? I am most definitely not an “it”. What I am mostly is happy, sad, confused, enlightened, worried, hopeful and hungry – all at the same time. . . hmmm maybe I am an “It”. Dad has stopped circling the lab long enough to un-strap me, hug me and name me. Frankie. Frankie Stein. I like it. It seems to suit me somehow. Dad helps me stand and he walks me over to a mirror. I can tell that he’s nervous cause this is the first time he’s stopped talking since I was born. I like the way I look. My hair is long and straight and white with streaks of jet black. My left eye is green, my right eye blue and my lips are full with a definite pout. I spin to see what I look like from behind and “rrrrippp”! I hear my mom say, “Honey I told you should have used the more expensive thread!” She rushes over with her sewing kit and does a quick fix on my leg where the stitches have torn. “Your father is a brilliant man and a great mad scientist but he’s a bit of a cheapskate.” My dad says, “I am not a cheapskate I’m frugal.” “Frugal my neck Bolts,” mom says back. “Why did we have to wait until a thunderstorm rolled through to have our daughter when we could have simply used power from a wall outlet?” “It’s not like we’re living in the 18th century any more.” Dad answers back, “Now dear, you know we’ve already had this discussion.” “A child should have a sense of tradition and if it was good enough for us it’s good enough for her.” I think I like the idea of tradition. It makes me feel like I have a real history. I can tell more just wanted me here sooner and that’s pretty cool too. I’m not sure what I should do next but out of all the things I’m feeling, hungry seems to be pushing itself to the top f the list. Dad says we can fix that and heads upstairs to the kitchen. Okay so I’m sitting at a table covered in food that looks and smells scaylicious. The Most Scarylicious: Pizza- How could there possibly be anything better than this? Oranges- Peels nasty – inside delicious! French Fries- Little wands of magical tasty goodness! Chocolate – Wow! This stuff is to absolutely live for! Ice Scream – It’s just . . . Perfect. The Just Plain Scary Brussels Sprouts – These seem to be small yet thoroughly evil cabbages. Liver – Am I being punished for something? Sauerkraut – One of my dad’s experiments gone wrong? After I’ve tried everything mom comes in with a beautiful cake and 1 candle. Dad tells me to make a wish and blow the candle out. What do you wish for when you have everything? Dad thinks I need to get caught up on pop culture since I’ll be starting high school this year so he had Uncle Egor, he’s not really related but he’s been in the family like forever, buy some “Fashion” magazines to help me. Uncle Egor seems to be very sweet but I don’t think he always brings back what he’s suppose to. I’m just not sure that articles on “Gifts Ideas for the Ghoul who has Everything” or “Tips on Turning Your Backyard Guillotine into a Food Processor” are really helpful. Dad comes to my rescue with a copy of last year’s Monster High Yearbook. Wow! Everybody as Monster High looks so cool! I really love the way Clawdeen Wolf dresses and Draculaura seems really sweet – at least from her paintings – Vampires don’t show up in photographs. I can’t wait to meet and get to know them. Mom and dad pull out the old photo albums and we spend the next few hours looking at pictures from their past. It was scary cool, especially the wedding album! Lots of guests and they were all carrying torches. Very romantic! Mom and dad tell me they had to move a lot because of dad’s business and they didn’t want to have children until they found a place where they could really settle down. When they finally moved here they knew they were home. We stay up through the night, me asking questions and mom and dad telling stories about their life together. I start to yawn and mom says, “Off to sleep and a recharge for you now.” Dad looks at his watch and says, “Just one more thing you have to see before bed.” He leads us to the top of the house and onto a balcony facing east. The sky slowly catches fire as the sun burns off the early morning darkness. It’s so beautiful I say. Then dad and mom give me the biggest hug and tell me “It’s never been so beautiful as it is today because we get to share it with you.” I love my life and can’t wait to see where it goes from here! Thanks to all the mad scientists at Mattel who helped bring me and my Monster High friends to life! ♥ Frankie Stein